ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of current WWE employees (alternate reality)
Monday Night RAW Superstars *Road Warrior Animal *Steve Austin *Mike Awesome *Batista *Chris Benoit *Bam Bam Bigelow *The Blue Meanie *Bradshaw *Garrison Cade *Christian *Rob Conway *Steve Corino *Road Dogg *Tommy Dreamer *Bubba Ray Dudley *D-Von Dudley *Spike Dudley *Jim Duggan *Rene Dupree *Edge *Eugene *Faarooq *Mick Foley *Gangrel *The Godfather *Bill Goldberg *Goldust *Sylvain Grenier *Eddie Guerrero *Haku *Scott Hall *Jeff Hardy *Matt Hardy *Road Warrior Hawk *Heidenreich *The Hurricane *Chris Jericho *K-Kwik *Kamala *Kane *Brian Knobbs *Konnan *Bobby Lashley *Rodney Mack *Balls Mahoney *Dean Malenko *Shawn Michaels *Ernest Miller *Matt Morgan *Kevin Nash *New Jack *Christopher Nowinski *Randy Orton *Chuck Palumbo *Johnny Parisi *Psicosis *Raven *Rhyno *Stevie Richards *Sabu *Jerry Sags *Mike Sanders *The Sandman *Perry Saturn *2 Cold Scorpio *Al Snow *Johnny Stamboli *Shawn Stasiak *Scott Steiner *Lance Storm *Super Crazy *Kenzo Suzuki *Test *Tyson Tomko *Vader *Rob Van Dam *Val Venis *Viscera Divas *Chyna *Christy Hemme *Ivory *Jazz *Gail Kim *Lita *Beulah McGillicutty *Trish Stratus *Sunny *Victoria Referees *Scott Armstrong *Mike Chioda *Marty Elias *Earl Hebner *Chad Patton *Billy Silverman *Tim White Broadcast team *Jim Ross - Play-by-play *Jerry Lawler - Color commentator, occasional wrestler *Larry Zbyszko - Color commentator, occasional wrestler Other on-air personalities *Bill Alfonso - Manager of Rob Van Dam, & Sabu *Paul Bearer - Manager of Kane *Eric Bischoff - General Manager *Paul Ellering - Manager of the Road Warriors *Lillian Garcia - Ring announcer *Joel Gertner - Manager of the Dudley Boyz *Paul Heyman - Manager of Vader *Theodore Long - Manager of Thuggin' & Buggin' Enterprises members *James Mitchell - Manager of Raven *Terri Runnells - Interviewer Friday Night SmackDown! Superstars *Akio *Albert *Amazing Red *Kurt Angle *Buff Bagwell *Danny Basham *Doug Basham *Shelton Benjamin *Big Boss Man *Big Show *Steve Blackman *Booker T *D'Lo Brown *Bull Buchanan *Chris Candido *John Cena *Justin Credible *Christopher Daniels *Bill DeMott *Shane Douglas *Fit Finlay *Ric Flair *Funaki *Robert Gibson *Juventud Guerrera *Chavo Guerrero *Billy Gunn *Triple H *Charlie Haas *Bret Hart *Owen Hart *Mark Henry *Hulk Hogan *Crash Holly *Hardcore Holly *Jamal *Jeff Jarrett *Mark Jindrak *Orlando Jordan *Chris Kanyon *Kid Kash *Brian Kendrick *Billy Kidman *Brock Lesnar *Paul London *Low-Ki *Lex Luger *Jerry Lynn *Tony Mamaluke *Maven *Ricky Morton *Shannon Moore *Rey Mysterio *Jim Neidhart *Jamie Noble *Nunzio *Sean O'Haire *Diamond Dallas Page *Mike Rapada *William Regal *Rico *Rikishi *The Rock *Rosey *Samoa Joe *Scotty 2 Hotty *Ken Shamrock *Davey Boy Smith *Sting *A.J. Styles *Tajiri *Tatanka *Último Dragón *The Undertaker *Vito *Mikey Whipwreck *X-Pac Divas *Francine *Molly Holly *Jacqueline *Stacy Keibler *Dawn Marie *Nidia *Sable *Shaniqua *Sharmell *Torrie Wilson Referees *Jack Doan *Dave Hebner *Mickie Hensen *Jim Korderas *Nick Patrick *Charles Robinson *Mike Sparks Broadcast team *Michael Cole - Play-by-play *Tazz - Color commentator, occasional wrestler *Bobby Heenan - Color commentator Other on-air personalities *Tony Chimel - Ring announcer *Jim Cornette - Manager of the Rock 'n' Roll Express *Joy Giovanni - Interviewer *Paul Heyman - Manager of Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle and Big Show *Theodore Long - Manager of Thuggin' & Buggin' Enterprises members *Sonny Onoo - Manager of Tajiri, Akio, and Funaki. *Dusty Rhodes - General Manager, occasional wrestler International roster *Masahiro Chono *Cibernetico *Crazy Boy *Damian 666 *Dos Caras, Jr. *Extreme Tiger *Hector Garza *Halloween *Shinya Hashimoto *Heavy Metal *Koji Kanemoto *Toshiaki Kawada *Satoshi Kojima *Jushin Liger *Men's Teioh *Taka Michinoku *Mitsuharu Misawa *Abismo Negro *Octagon *Naoya Ogawa *Shinjiro Otani *La Parka *Kensuke Sasaki *El Hijo del Santo *Sicodelico, Jr. *Silver King *Masato Tanaka *Hiroyoshi Tenzan *Villano III *Villano IV *Villano V *Dr. Wagner, Jr. Other employees *Jonathan Coachman - Interviewer for RAW and SmackDown! *Howard Finkel - Ring announcer for pay-per-views *Gene Okerlund - Interviewer for pay-per-views; occasional interviewer on Raw and SmackDown! *Joey Styles - Interviewer for RAW and SmackDown! WWE Legends A "*" indicates that this person also works as a producer. *Abdullah the Butcher *Arn Anderson* *Bob Armstrong* *Tony Atlas *Bob Backlund *Tully Blanchard* *Gerald Brisco* *Ted DiBiase* *The Fabulous Moolah *Dory Funk, Jr.* *Terry Funk *Superstar Billy Graham *Jimmy Hart* *Michael Hayes* *The Honky Tonk Man *Blackjack Lanza* *Lex Luger *Sherri Martel *Blackjack Mulligan *Pat Patterson* *Mr. Perfect *Roddy Piper *Harley Race* *Jake Roberts *Mike Rotunda* *Rick Rude *Randy Savage *Sgt. Slaughter* *Jimmy Snuka *Ricky Steamboat* *The Ultimate Warrior *Greg Valentine* *Barry Windham* *Mae Young ''Heat'' and Velocity *Jonathan Coachman - Color commentator for Velocity *Jim Cornette - Color commentator for Heat *Justin Roberts - Ring announcer for both Heat and Velocity *Joey Styles - Play-by-play commentator for Velocity' *Mike Tenay - Play-by-play commentator for ''Heat. Producers *The Brooklyn Brawler *Don Callis *Dennis Condrey *James J. Dillon *Bobby Eaton *Mike Graham *Steve Keirn *Stan Lane *Dutch Mantel *James Mitchell *Sonny Onoo *Bruce Prichard *Tom Prichard *Vince Russo *Kevin Sullivan *Terry Taylor *Harvey Whippelman WWE Corporate *Vince McMahon - Chairman *Linda McMahon - CEO *Shane McMahon - Executive Vice President *Stephanie McMahon - Chief Brand Officer Category:Roster Category:Under Construction Category:WWE (alternate reality)